Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army
Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army is the third game in the Devil Summoner series. It was released for the PlayStation 2. It has a sequel, Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Plot Prologue During a routine investigation by the Narumi Detective Agency, Shouhei Narumi and his teenage apprentice Raidou Kuzunoha respond to a call for help from a client. When the client reveals herself to be Kaya Daidouji, she requests them to kill her. The two are baffled but before they can ask why, mysterious men wearing red armored suits and capes kidnap Kaya while they attack Raidou to halt his pursuit. Episode 1: The Missing Girl Raidou investigates the Daidouji manor for clues before learning he must rescue Rin, a close friend of Kaya Daidōji. Raidou traverses into the Dark Realm and battles for the return of Rin. Once Rin is rescued she in turn relinquishes information about a curse within the Daidōji family. This curse causes spiritual possession that effects only females near their sixteenth birthday. Raidou then returns to the Daidōji manor to search its secret basement which is knowingly inhabited by demons only to find Kaya’s diary detailing her abduction and imprisonment by her uncle shortly before her birthday. Raidou reports back to Shouhei Narumi with detail about his investigation thus far before returning to the manor one last time to confront Kaya's uncle Kiyoshi but Kiyoshi morphs into a demon and runs away. Afterwards, the mansion gets pulled into the dark realm and Ichimokuren appears. After the battle ends Raidou is taunted by an unnamed and unseen Devil Summoner. Upon returning to headquarters Narumi and Raidou strategize on what to do next. They decide to investigate their only lead: “The Red Caped Monster”. Episode 2: The Red Cape Tae Asakura (a local reporter and friend of Narumi) stops by the Narumi Detective Agency to report a sighting of the Red Cape in Ginza-Cho she gives Raidou a photo as proof to help with his investigation. Raidou arrives at a cafe looking for witnesses when the owner recommends that he search out a carrier named Denpachi. Upon arriving in Fukagawa-Cho he is greeted by unfriendly thugs who suggest he enter the nearby bathhouse to request permission to search the village. After a nude showdown with two yakuza thugs, the boss Satake authorizes the search but warns to that the Red Cape has been frequently sighted. Raidou is confronted at Denpachi’s home by four Soldiers and pulled into the Dark Realm where he meets an imprisoned man he must help escape. After helping Denpachi escape he refuses to give information about the Red Cape unless Raidou finds his sister Shizu. Raidou then talks to Satake who informs him that Shizu is working in the Red-Light District in order to accumulate the funds to pay for his medical expenses after being attacked by The Red Cape. Raidou then travels back to Ginza for clues when he’s confronted by a demonic car who accuses Raidou of being Red Cape that attacked him. After the battle, the car gives him a rickshaw knob that, according to Shizu, belongs to her brother. Afterwards Raidou travels to Dark Ginza to battle The Red Cape only to find that it is in fact Denpachi. Denpachi's parting words are of the Daidouji Factory operated by Kayas uncle Kiyoshi Daidouji. Tae then reports sightings all over the capital of The Red Cape. Episode 3: Dark Summoner Raidou reports back what he has learned thus far and Narumi informs him that Tae was also heading for the Daidouji Factory. Once Raidou arrives he finds a cane that belongs to Kiyoshi Daidouji, then meets Tae before being greeted once more by the ominous unseen enemy from before. Six matryoshka begin to levitate in the room as the voice informs Raidou that unless he can retrieve the three colored shards from the Matrix Labyrinth he will not see Daidouji. Once the Matrix Labyrinth is done the seal on the door confining Kiyoshi breaks. Kiyoshi prepares to divulge all information on the Daidouji family, only to begin morphing back into The Red Cape, but dies as the entity disconnects from his body and escapes. Out of the shadows steps a figure identifying himself as the Dark Summoner Rasputin. He then informs Raidou that the entity he just saw was Hiruku, a demon that feeds on its hosts fear and anxiety and that Kaya is part of the next phase in his plan. Before leaving he summons one last demon from a matryoshka. Back at the detective agency the Herald of Yatagarasu stops in to warn Raidou about Rasputin saying the he was thought to have died fifteen years prior and is somehow still alive and also that the strongest of Devil Summoners is no match for a Dark Summoner. Episode 4: The Case of the Missing Shipments Episode 5: Confrontation Episode 6: Secret of Five Fudou Episode 7: The Cursed Detective Episode 8: The Demon and the Steel Tower Episode 9: The Two Summoners Episode 10: The Capital in Flames! Episode 11: Mission to Space Episode 12: Bonds Between Us Characters *Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV: (Age: late teens (According to the official fanbook)) The player character, a high school student of Yumizuki High School turned Devil Summoner of the Kuzunoha family. He can confine demons in tubes called kuda (similar to the kanko of Japanese folklore), and use them to battle and to do detective work. Like other Shin Megami Tensei Protagonists, he is a Silent Protagonist. *Gouto-Douji: (Age: Unknown) A black cat with green eyes; he is Raidou's partner and though he sounds a little smug at first, he is actually very concerned about Raidou and his mission. Apparently he has worked with every other Raidou since the second. It is revealed later on that Gouto is Raidou Kuzunoha the first, who placed his soul into a cat's body, after which he made it his duty to keep an eye on all those who inherit his name. *Shouhei Narumi: (Age: 32 (According to the official fanbook)) Owner of the Narumi Detective Agency and Raidou's boss. He is a little lazy and generally lets Raidou do all the hard work. For some reason, he seems to have a large connection of contacts in the Japanese military. He also seems to know General Munakata well. In Japanese version of the game his first name was never revealed. *Tae Asakura: (Age: 22 (According to the official fanbook)) A reporter from newspaper "Capital Daily" (Tokyo is simply referred as "Capital" in the game; the name Tokyo translates into English as "Eastern Capital"), Tae is desperately trying to prove to everyone that women have a place in the modern society as working people. Her pen-name "Kichou" comes from Raicho Hiratsuka, a feminist crusader. She hired Narumi and Raidou's talents to investigate the bizarre events in the Capital. *Kaya Daidouji: (Age: 15) Sole heiress of the famous and wealthy Daidouji family and a high school student of Ouran High School. She is popular among her friends and servants of her house because of her kind demeanor. She became the key of the recent bizarre incidents that occurred at the Capital after calling Narumi Detective Agency and asking them to kill her. She is kidnapped in the games opening scene by the "Red Guard". *Grigori Rasputin: (Age: Unknown) The famous "Mad Monk" who was assassinated in 1916 in Russia. Rasputin somehow returned to life and involved himself with the recent events in the Capital. His reasons for causing trouble to Raidou are unknown, as he seems to be only interested in his own profit. His skills in devil summoning are second only to Raidou himself, and he uses matryoshka dolls as his weapons. It is reveled that Rasputin is from the future. He is either an android or a cyborg. *Dr. Victor: (Age: Unknown) Researcher of "Gouma-Den" a secret lab in the Tokyo that works on demons and demon-related sciences. He is in charge of fusing and recording the demons. He seems to have been modelled after Victor Frankenstein. Gallery Trivia *One of the Lost Souls, around the year 2030 in the last dungeon, tells Raidou about a young Messiah with a gadget on his arm who saved his wife. *North American Website Devil Summoner 3 Devil Summoner 3 !